A Little Lingerie
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Meredith and Izzie make a bet and when Meredith loses she has to walk around the hospital dressed in away that makes Derek's pants a little tighter


**AN: Some of the things that happen in this one-shot are unrealistic and would not go unpunished normally as they will here. The reason I'm not doing complicated drama is because this is a fluff one-shot and I'd like it to stay as fluff and not drama so yes it is unrealistic so please don't read this and then comment that it's unrealistic because I've warned you.**

#

A Little Lingerie

#

"I mean it isn't that big of a deal," Meredith said continuing to flip through the Victoria's Secret magazine. "I mean so what I was going to let him pick something he'd like to see me in. Big deal?" Meredith shrugged laying on the couch.

"You were going to let McDreamy pick some sexy sluty thing to watch you walk around in." Izzie looked up from her copy of the magazine. "He'd still pick you know," she looked at Meredith who had switched to laying upside down.

"He would not," Meredith said falling off the couch and onto the floor. "He is going to work things out with his wife and he's leaving me alone. He said it himself," Meredith looked at Izzie.

"He would still pick," she nodded.

"No he wouldn't," Meredith protested pulling herself up onto the couch again. "Do you know he isn't even supposed to speak to me?"

"I do," Izzie said. "I'll make a bet with you," a sly grin edged it's way onto her thin pale lips. Meredith gave her an odd look but nodded for her to continue. "Ask him to pick one for you, if he does you have to wear it in the hospital for a whole day. If he doesn't you win and I will stop baking for a week."

Meredith pondered it over in her head and liked her odds so she nodded. "Fine I'll ask him," she nodded closing the magazine.

#

"Hi," Meredith smiled walking up to Derek at the nurse's station.

"Hello," Derek said not glancing away from his charts.

"I think you," Meredith said sliding up beside Derek and slipping her magazine on top of his chart. "Should pick one of these," she glanced around "for me to wear." Derek looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and she gave him a sly smirk. "I understand if you're too uncomfortable to-"

"This one," Derek said pointing to a silver bra and panty set. The bra had lace attached to it and hung loosely around her torso until it stopped exposing the bottom of the panty set. Meredith gulped and collected the magazine before taking out her phone and ordering her lingerie.

#

It took a good long deep breath before Meredith could walk into the hospital even with her white snow coat pulled close to her body. "Dr. Grey," Addison nodded her head as the girl walked in. Oh she had no idea what Meredith was going to do to Derek today.

"Hi Mer," Izzie said smiling and bouncing over to her and pulling her away from Dr. Montgomery. "Are you wearing it?" she smirked.

"Yes, yes I am," Meredith said begrudgingly.

"When are you going to ditch the coat?"

"I was just going to go to the nurse's station outside of the resident's locker room and show everyone, you know. Like ripping off a band aid."

"Well that'll be exciting, I definitely don't want to miss that." Izzie hooked her arm with Meredith's and skipped into the elevator with her friend.

Meredith took in a deep breath as the elevator doors were about to open and she took the coat off and handed it to Izzie. "It'll be harder to take it off it'll be easier for the doors just to open." Meredith looked ahead as the doors did just that and clip boards fell and heads turned. "Well hello," she nodded and walked out in her overly high heels that Izzie had insisted she wear. The heels clicked and they only drew more attention to her.

"That, that can't be Meredith," she heard a familiar voice say flabbergasted. It was Derek and the drool coming from the side of his mouth made her smile.

"Oh but it is," she said turning and walking towards him.

"Is that, I-I picked that yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is," she stroked his cheek and he felt a problem coming into existence.

"Meredith, why, why are you wearing that?"

"I lost a bet," she shrugged.

"I'm about to lose one as well," he said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on her lips.

"Derek!" Addison yelled.

"Sorry," he pulled away and quickly rushed off.

"Cover up," Addison glared pushing past Meredith in her lingerie.

"She's rude," Izzie said coming up next to Meredith. "Aren't you scrubbing in with Shepherd in like now?"

"Damnit!" Meredith yelled and grabbed both heels off her feet and ran. Whistling followed her as her running combed with the short skimpy outfit she wore made it almost impossible not to stare.

Meredith came into the OR and scrubbed in and walked into the surgery room and Derek's eyes went from the patient to her in an instant. Even though her body was covered by the gown used in surgery his eyes had seen and they had feasted and he couldn't not think about it now. The surgery went smoothly even though Derek was incredibly distracted by Meredith's mere presence.

"Meredith," Derek grabbed her arm after everyone else had left.

"What?" she snapped her cheeks flushed very red and her eyes were pooled in tears.

"What, what? No what why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because, you think I want to be standing here? Looking like this?" she sniffed.

"Meredith I don't understand," Derek said taking a hand and stroking her cheek.

"This was a lost bet, a humiliating bet, and I lost. I never should have taken the bet but I did and I'm doing what I'm supposed to but I'm so embarrassed to stand here looking like this in front of everyone." Meredith choked on a sob. "I hate the way all the guys are staring and I hate how you're staring and they're two different stares. They stare like they're hungry for sex but you, your worse you stare like you love me and like you've memorized every inch of my body and I can't have you staring at me like that when you refuse to be with me."

Derek took her face in between his carefully sculpted hands and stroked her tears away. "I broke it off with Addison two days ago Meredith. I just didn't know how to tell you. Meredith I want you, I love you and I'm giving you my spare shirt and pants because I'm not letting Izzie Stevens show off what is mine." Derek kissed her neck softly and nuzzled her cheek too.


End file.
